Sonny in the Kitchen with Chad
by WhimsicalWonderland
Summary: After a little incident which results in getting kitchen duty, Sonny and Chad must figure out how to cook oatmeal, not fued while doing so, and what on Earth a "dash" and a "hint" of food are! Channy one-shot.


**Here: **

**High School Miserables Stills: http:///watch?v=Ig8DKmhYAu0  
Sonny with a Song stills: http:///watch?v=nBYuWfGBeVc  
(Just type in between the // /.)**

**Hey everyone, so I am on Spring Break and pretty much doing nothing but staying online which is really unhealthy for me. That aside, I was reading all of these old fanfics from a while ago and I got inspired to write a one-shot that is completely irrelevant to Spring, but oh well. I hope you enjoy it and I appreciate reviews (I will reply back to every one). By the way, the title is very similar to Sonny in the Kitchen with Dinner, but it is not a tag to it. It also mentions the Mackenzie Falls parody sketch, but it is not a tag to Legend of Candy Face either. Just thought I'd tell you.**

**I own nothing except maybe my internet connection. Wait, I'm using wi-fi… drat. **

Sonny in the Kitchen with Chad

"Chad Dylan Cooper I am going to kill you!" I threatened, not as much mad as I was shocked. I removed the pot of mush off of my head and prepared to throw some in his hair when I slipped on the concoction that had also spilled onto the floor, flinging my body forward into the jerk throb. Before I knew it, I was on top of him, the substance he had thrown at me dripping off my head. Crystal blue eyes stared at me, and I stared back. One thing led to another and…

You are probably asking why Chad and I are in a kitchen throwing food at one another. It's a long story, so I'll try to summarize it up for you. Chad and I, well, we sort of got into some trouble…

_Yesterday_

"Okay kids, nice rehearsal! You are free to go to lunch." Marshall announced, patting each of us on our backs as we passed him. We were all practicing for our Mackenzie Falls parody sketch (my idea, and what a fun idea it was) and still were in costume when we left to go to the Commissary to eat. I yanked at my navy blue knee socks as I walked, thinking how on Earth those girls at the Falls could wear these outfits all day. However, I did feel a little comfort wearing it again due to the fact that when I first came to Hollywood and my cast shot down my ideas, the Falls took me in. Granted they were only doing it to manipulate me, but oh well.

Overly-occupied in my thoughts, I walked through the opening of the Commissary… right into the one person that I could honestly do without seeing.

"Again? Munroe, you need to watch where you are going, this is the 3rd time this week you hit into me." The blonde said, opening up his eyes to find me in the Mackenzie Falls attire.

"Why are you wearing that?" He asked, looking me over. This made the blood rush to my cheeks for a reason unknown.

I tucked my brownish-black hair behind my ear nervously. "None of your business." I replied, walking past him. Chad grabbed my arm, which only made me blush more.

"Actually it is my business. That outfit belongs at the Falls, why is a Random wearing it?"

"Well if you must know… we are doing a Mackenzie Falls sketch on our show." I declared. Chad raised an eyebrow as he looked me over again, releasing my arm from his grasp.

"Finally you losers over at So Random are admitting you love our show. You love it so much that you've dedicated a whole sketch to it." Chad smirked as I grabbed a tray of "food" (if that's what you call it) which sat right in front of a big pot of mush on the line.

"Chad, why must you be so arrogant and conceited that you couldn't for once compliment my cast?" I questioned, placing my hand on the tray of food.

"Because that would mean I would have to care about your little comedy show, which I don't, so I won't compliment." He shrugged his shoulders like a little kid, which made me lean farther by my tray until suddenly there was a loud CLANG! And the pot of mush in front of it tumbled down to the floor on the other side of the line.

Chad and I both jumped at the sound, but that was nothing compared to the absolute fear we had when we saw the lunch lady, Brenda, get up from below with all of the food on her head and hair net.

"Miss. Munroe… Mr. Cooper…" The 50-something fumed, turning red. The blonde boy and I took a small step back, exchanging fearful glances with both of our hands in front of us. "Since you both enjoy playing with food so much, why don't you be on kitchen duty for tomorrow morning?" Brenda spat, wiping mush (apparently its macaroni and cheese) off of her eye patch and apron.

As soon as I noticed Chad's "charming" smile spread across his face, I knew he was going to attempt to get out of this. "Now, now Brenda…" He cooed. "You wouldn't want to punish the star of Mackenzie Falls, the number one tween show, would you?" Chad asked innocently.

"Please." I mumbled under my breath, earning a death glare from the "greatest actor of our generation".

Brenda matched Chad's grin. "Of course I do! Thanks to you both, now I have to go out and buy a new eye patch. These things are expensive, you know!" Chad's smile disappeared off of his face while I tried to manage not smiling.

"See you two tomorrow at 7 am sharp!" The lady exclaimed before vanishing behind the countertop.

"7 am?" Chad asked. He looked, dare I say it, vulnerable. It reminded me of the look he had all evening during the Gilroy interview. I smiled at him reassuringly.

"Come on Chad, it won't be that bad! I cooked with Lucy all the time in Wisconsin."

Chad took a look around the now empty Commissary (so much for eating lunch), motioning around with his arms. "Does this look like Wisconsin to you? Munroe, here in L.A. you don't do the cooking, you have people who do it for you."

"Well, there's nothing wrong with home cooking." I smirked and pushed past him. "See you at 7!" I called over my shoulder, not very hungry anymore.

_That night_

"So you're going to have to touch food and stuff?" The perky voice on the other end asked.

I giggled into my phone. "Yes Tawni, that's the point of cooking."

"Hmm, what a perfect time to cook Chip DramaPants a nice meal and tell him you love him…" Tawni replied, and I could hear the eagerness in her voice.

I scoffed. "Listen, I've told you once and I'll tell you again, I don't have feelings for Chad!" I told her the same thing I repeatedly told myself.

The blonde laughed. "Whatever Sonny, just know that you are spending one whole morning alone with Chad, I wouldn't doubt if you became a couple by the time you were done in the kitchen." I didn't understand why Tawni wanted Chad and I together so badly, I mean she was the one who despised Chad and told me to stay away from him when I first got here!

"I don't think Chad and I are going to be head over heels in love just over a job in the kitchen." I joked, my voice going higher. Remind me to never let Selena talk to me about Chad.

"Okay… but just remember Tawni Hart is never wrong! Now excuse me while I go apply more mascara." That was the final thing I heard before the phone disconnected. I shook my head and smiled lightly before proceeding to climb into my bed and fall asleep.

_This morning_

I pulled up at the Studio that morning with renewed hope that maybe Chad and I can reconcile and get something accomplished. After parking my car in one of the many open spaces, I approached the kitchen only to find Chad leaning up against the door.

"Chad? I never thought you'd actually come." I smiled and walked into the food preparation area.

Chad followed me. "Well I'd rather not have this get out to anyone that I am doing this." I laughed.

"What are you saying? You think I would tell someone?"

The blonde raised an eyebrow as we both put on some cooking gloves. "Yes, I do." I didn't say anything more about the subject after that, because he was probably right. "Now, what are we making?" Chad asked me.

"Uh… looks like an oatmeal recipe for breakfast." I replied as we both looked over the recipe left by Brenda on the counter by a big pot (the same one we knocked over yesterday).

"1/2 cup of quick-cooking or old-fashioned oats, 1 cup of water, 1 dash of salt, 2 teaspoons of maple syrup, and 2 hints of packed brown sugar." I read aloud, and afterwards we both looked at one another.

"Seems easy enough… do you want to get the oats?" Chad held up the container of oats and motioned for me to go grab the measuring cup. "I'll get the water." He offered, and I nodded.

I heard the sound of water from the sink as I poured out the thick beige oats into the cup. Once leveling it out, I took the pot with the water in it and poured them in. I turned around to see Chad staring at the salt with a confused expression on his face. If I didn't know any better, I would think he was trying to telepathically speak to it.

I held back a smile as I walked up beside him. "Um, what are you doing?" I questioned and he just continued to look at the container before finally standing up to his full height.

"How much is a dash?"

"Huh?" I said with a hint of confusion in my voice. As I went back over to the list of ingredients, I reread it over and right there in black and white said: "1 dash of salt."

"What the heck?" I placed my hands on my hips.

"Do you think it's bigger or smaller than a teaspoon?" The blonde wondered aloud, pouring some salt out onto a teaspoon and holding it above the pot.

"Uh, I'm not sure actually… I guess just put it in there and we'll see what happens." I said uncertainly, eyeing the teaspoon filled with salt.

Chad shrugged and dumped it in with a SPLASH. "Works for me."

"Okay, so we have 2 teaspoons of maple syrup…"

"Got it." He announced before I had time to finish my sentence. I grinned at him… "Wow Chad, I'm impressed. I didn't know you'd be so into it."

He smirked at me in his usual obnoxious way. "Like I said Munroe, the sooner we get done, the sooner I can leave."

…And my smile was gone. "Anyway, all we have left is 2 hints of packed brown sugar?" I read out loud, having it come out as more of a question than a statement.

The three-named jerk throb behind me groaned. "First a dash now a hint? What kind of recipe is this?"

"The kind that obviously doesn't make anything edible." I giggled at my own small joke, but Chad didn't look amused.

"Whatever, I'm just going to throw a pack of brown sugar in the pot and mix everything." He told me and before I could protest Chad was already stirring. Man he works fast.

"Uh, it's not the same color I remember oatmeal being…" I commented as I stared at the bubbling breakfast food in front of us.

"So? Obviously Brenda doesn't cook quality food, so why should we? Wait, she cooks me good food, not you. Sorry." The blonde shrugged, so not sorry about anything.

"Why do you have to do that?" I asked, looking down.

"Do what?"

"You know, be all nice one second and then all jerky the next."

"You mean… like this?" Chad asked, and before I had a chance to look up I felt something gooey and warm fall on top of my head. He did not just pour that oatmeal all over me! Suddenly, the pot fell into view, the heavy weight of it on top of my head just like Brenda yesterday. So that leads us to now.

"Chad Dylan Cooper I am going to kill you!" I threatened, not as much mad as I was shocked. I removed the pot of mush off of my head and prepared to throw some in his hair when I slipped on the concoction that had also spilled onto the floor, flinging my body forward into the jerk throb. Before I knew it, I was on top of him, the substance he had thrown at me dripping off my head. Crystal blue eyes stared at me, and I stared back. One thing led to another and…

"MY KITCHEN!" A familiar voice screamed from the open door. There stood Brenda, new eye patch and all, her mouth agape at the mess we had created. Chad and I awkwardly got up from the floor, now both covered in oatmeal along with the kitchen.

"This isn't what it looks like!" I smiled nervously.

"OUT!" She exclaimed and pointed to the door.

"Can we just-" Chad tired.

"OUT!"

And we scrambled out of there as fast as we could, slipping and sliding until we got to the hall.

"Look at me!" Chad cried; motioning to his Mackenzie Falls outfit now covered in goo.

"You know, actually you look a little bit better." I grinned and stroked my chin to pretend I was examining him.

"Ha ha, very funny Munroe." He fake laughed, stepping towards me and scooping up some oatmeal out of my hair before placing a dollop on my nose. "It's been fun, see you later." Chad winked at me and then sauntered away, leaving me with a warm feeling inside.

Who knows? Maybe we'll get kitchen duty again sometime. After all, tomorrow is another day.

**It took me a little bit to write this, meanwhile listening to "Me, Myself and Time" over and over again, but it was worth it.**

**Was it worth it to read? Please review and I will reply back. **

**THINK OF THE CHILDREN!**


End file.
